Hinata's Change Of Heart
by AliSweety
Summary: This is based on a roleplay that I am doing right now. Hinata has left her village, sick of being mistreated. Has met up with someone new, and starts to feel for him, but does he feel for her?


Change Of A Heart

**(AN: I had help with this from a roleplay. My friend Chance and I love to Roleplay so we descided to roleplay a naruto one, then i got an idea to make it a story)**

_"Hinata! Get in here now!" Hiashi yells._

_Neji walks by her and smirks a bit. She wakes down the hall and goes into the kitchen. Her father looking very angry. Looks away, knowing why he is so angry. "What is this I here you got fired!? This is the tenth time you've fallen unconcious at work! Your no Hyuuga! Hyuuga's are stronger then that, your a discrce Hinata!" he yells enraged and throws her against the wall._

_She takes it like nothing. Her eyes blank. She stands back up and holds him up against the wall. "I am stronger then you know, but you beat me down so I am weak. Don't ever lay a hand on me again... in fact, you can't. I'm leaving..."_

_Before he can even think she is gone out of his sight. She then appears again with a rather large backpack and out the door._

_She runs so fast, she has given up on life here. She runs by Naruto on the way out. She has given up on her love. She just leaves. Leaves every thing... Her life is gone. Drained from her..._

(Hinata P.O.V This is about a month later)

I walk aong the path in the forest. I start to hear kunais clink hitting together. I take out one just incase, slowly removing my coat so that it wont slow me down. I tie it around my waist and hide behind a large tree. Two men fighting one with red hair one with black, I can barely see but I manage. The red haired man hits the ground hard and the other stares down at him. "Any last requests?"

"Yes... spare me?"

"Basterd..." the man with the black hair says then slashes his neck.

(Author P.O.V)

Her pale eyes go wide as she makes not a sound. When he turns around she can see green eyes with white circles in them. Looking similar to Sasuke's but just different colour. His eyes then change to a purple colour. She be's her brave self and steps out from behind the tree. "How could you be so horrid...?"

Startling the man he turns around to face her, his eyes green with white again. "Who're you? How'd you get this far? Leave this village at once!"

"I can't, I need rest, I have no place to go..." she says as she tosses her kunai asside. "I am unarmed" which is a total lie, has many ninja stars on her,in her short pocket, and in her pouch on her leg.

His eyes go normal again and asks "What's your name? I'm Hiro."

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga... nice meeting you..." she says as she turn and walks away, he now can see that she was well armed.

A few hours later, Hiroshi sees Hinata running and being chased by a man that looks almost the exact same, but a male verson of Hinata.

(Hiro's P.O.V)

_Damn, she's fast._ I thought as I watch from the trees, she turns and throws kunais at the man and yells "I'm not going back! You can't make me! Nor can you force me!"

Then, I see her start to trip. Something inside me bursts and I jump infront of her as he throws kunais at her. "Leave this woman alone."

The man speaks "This dosn't concern you, so back off."

"I'm not going back with you Neji, you cant m-" she starts to speak but i cut her short.

"Yes, it does, she is under my protection, so you will leave her be." I say staring at him.

"Hinata, I believed in you, even when you thought I wanted to kill you, I cared about you... I'm sorry for the things I have done. Please come back, your a true Hyuuga. And so you know, she doesn't need a protecter." Neji says.

I hear Hinata get up and I look over my shoulder to see her running over, jumping up into trees. "He's right though, I don't need anybody. I can manage on my own..." then she is gone, into the darkness of the forest.

That night, I found her eighty yard from my village. She was sitting by the fire. The glow from the fire on her face. She had a tent set up.

"...Why are you following me..." she says, I guess she knew I was here.

"I don't know. You just look like you need some one to protect you."

"I need no one... I learned that the hard way.. being broken everyday because of one I loved... but now... I am done iwth it all... I need no one..." she says, as she get's up and goes into her tent to change/sleep.

"Hinata... come stay with me, please? You can't live out here..."

"Fine..." she says as the latern goes out.

She walks out, in a black track suite it seems, puts out the fire and has a bag on her back. "Lets go then..."

He takes her eighty yards away from her camp. Takes her hand, seeing a light blush on her face and a village appears before them.

**_(An: I hope you all like this!!!)_**


End file.
